Her Biggest Fan
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: A little deeper look into the final scene of 'The Secret' along with some shamelessly Nacy fluff for my own personal pleasure. Fluffier than marshmallows here people!


"...She deserves better than that..."

Kiara had a point, as much as Nick hated to admit it, the sassy eleven year old, with the amazing voice, had a very valid point. Yes, he did want to tell everyone, but he didn't want them to think that he was moving too fast and falling too hard. She was different. Macy Kay Misa, in all of her athletic, sweet, warm, caring, glory was so different that he wanted to keep as far out of his paparazzi filled world as he could. He wanted to protect her, from the media, from the hate that she would no doubt get from his fans. He wanted to protect her, like he had been doing from day one. He hadn't kept his distance because of fear of sustaining injuries-although that was part of it- the truth was, he had pulled away for fear of dragging her into his world if he were to ever fall for her.

Without second thought, he grabbed his guitar, slung it over his shoulder, started the music, and prepared to tell his brothers and Stella about his new relationship with Macy. He'd tell the whole world if that's what she wanted because all he wanted was to make her happy and if telling everyone would make her happy than he would tell everyone. The song was a little more hip-hop than usual and he knew that he'd have to rap to get his point across.

_"...A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby.." _

She had laughed and grinned through the entire rap part, and the sparkle in her chocolate orbs had told him all he needed to know. He had put that sparkle there and that made him happy. He loved the feeling that came with knowing that he was the reason for that sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes. A sparkle that had nothing to do with the sun that was shining on her-but everything to do with what he was doing. He was telling every one and that's what she had wanted from the beginning.

She was giving a summer like he had never had before and was quickly giving the term "L.A, baby" a new definition. She had become his entire world in two weeks. She was the person he wanted to be a better guy for. He wanted to be a better friend and a better boyfriend-not just a better rockstar. He found himself inspired by everything she was, by everything she is and by everything she wants to be. L.A brought out a new side of her, a calmer, less crazed fan-girl Macy that he was quickly growing to love.

She is what he wanted in his other girlfriends, she is everything he wanted and more but never realized. He always went for the beautiful blonde musicians, never realizing that what he really wanted was a petite, athletic, brunette who wanted him to like her as much as she liked him. She could beat him at anything she set her mind too. She couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, and she didn't play guitar but she was everything he wanted. She could be sweet and warm or icy and competitive. She had two elements, both of which he loved.

It wasn't long before Stella, Kevin, Joe and Kiara were forgotten about, the song was done and Macy was giggling beside him as he met her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Ignoring the excited laughs from Stella, the wolf whistles from his brothers-namely Joe, he crashed his lips against hers, and hadn't given a second thought as to what he was doing. She had responded immediately, her eyes closing in an almost knee jerk reaction. His fingers got lost in her chocolate brown locks, as her hands found his own silky black curls, and nearly drove him to the brink of insanity.

"You were right." Nick mumbled against her lips, barely pulling away, "We should have told them."

He had barely finished his sentence before her lips pressed against his again, harder and more forceful this time. The kiss was hard but sweet and like no other kiss he had ever had before. Her mouth fought his for dominance. Nick couldn't help but smile into the kiss when he noticed that even when she was kissing someone, she was still competitive. Her hands had moved to shirt collar, keeping him close to her as they kissed.

"What?" Macy mumbled against his lips when she felt him smile.

Nick shook his head and pulled away a little more. "Even when you kiss, you're competitive."

Macy giggled slightly, pulling away completely to catch her breath. He kept his mouth close to hers, as their breathing became almost perfectly synchronized. If he had known that song was going to lead to their first real kiss, he would have finished that song a week ago. If he had known that telling everyone was going to lead to the best kiss of his life, he would have screamed it to the world that he loved her. He would have told everyone.

"God, if only I'd known that telling everyone would've led to this, I would have told them when we started this relationship." Nick mumbled breathlessly.

Macy giggled and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss that left him even more breathless than before. The lyrics to Love Sick played in his head like a delightfully broken record. Kiara had given him advice that he had almost ignored, but now, looking at her brown eyes, and perfectly pink, swollen lips, he was so glad that he hadn't. An eleven year old had saved his relationship from what could have been a disastrous ending.

"I love you Mace, don't ever doubt that." Nick mumbled against her lips, glancing at her through half-lidded eyes.

"I love you too Nick, and I won't." Macy grinned as they finally pulled away completely.

As the excited laughs and wolf-whistles died down, Nick turned to them and smiled, a real smile for the first time ever. He glanced at Macy once before turning back to them and proudly announcing that he was in a relationship with Macy.

Later that evening, after everything had settled down, Nick and Macy had grabbed a towel and had moved out to the whirlpool with Stella, both content to just dangle their feet in the warm water. Stella sat on the edge of the whirlpool on her own towel, in a yellow swim suit.

"So how long has this-" Stella started, motioning toward them with her hand, "- been going on?"

"Fourteen days, seven hours and-" Macy grabbed Nick's hand to look at his watch, making him grin. "Twenty three minutes."

Nick grinned slyly as Macy dropped his hand, "Not that we're counting."

The look she gave him, as she turned to him and smiled happily, caused Nick's grin to spread, reaching his chocolate brown eyes. The looks that they had been passing back and forth all evening had not been lost on Stella, who couldn't even think to be mad at them, after seeing how happily in love the couple was. Nick and Macy were completely enamored with each other and if the kisses they had shared earlier were any indication, it wasn't just a one time, summer fling, they were in this relationship for the long haul.

"I want to be mad at you, but I can't because I'm so happy for you." Stella pouted, trying to hide her grin.

"Aww bestie!" Macy sighed reaching toward her best friend.

Stella grabbed her hand and tugged her forward a little, "But no more secret boyfriends, promise?"

"Promise." Macy giggled leaning back toward Nick.

"Ah first day of massage school.." Lisa Malone sighed walking out of the beach house, "I learned all about muscles and nerves and how not to pinch them. So what'd I miss here? I hope no one started dating any rockstars."

Nick and Macy stumbled and stuttered waiting for realization to dawn on Lisa, when it did, she rambled something about having to give up massage school which they both blocked out. Nick wrapped his arm around Macy and tugged her a little closer.

"I can't believe you actually rapped." Macy giggled resting her head on his shoulder.

Nick shrugged, as he held her close to him, "Kiara told me that you deserved better than me acting like a selfish boyfriend wanting to keep you a secret from everyone. I knew that if an eleven year old could see what was happening with our relationship, I had better do something quick. Wasn't exactly my idea but I figured you'd like it at the very least so I did it."

"I'm glad you did Nick." Macy grinned up at him, her brown eyes meeting his own chocolate orbs.

Nick grinned as he leaned down and kissed her quickly, neither of them knowing that Lisa and Stella were listening to their conversation. Stella could honestly that she had never seen Nick act like this with anyone, not even his ex-girlfriends. He was completely and totally enamored by Macy and Macy was just as happy with him. Lisa, who had been against relationships with rockstars, was starting reconsider after seeing how completely enamored Nick was with Macy.

"This-" Nick grinned widely at her, "-this isn't just a summer fling. I have no intentions of letting you go."

"Good. I have every intention of keeping you around. If only for the sole purpose of you possibly curing my insomnia with your incredible voice." Macy grinned mischeviously.

"Are you saying that your intentions are less than honorable?" Nick asked her coyly.

"Don't be coy, Lucas, it doesn't suit you." Macy grinned, "And I'm saying that no matter what happens with this relationship, I'll always, always, love you."

"And I will always love you, Macy." Nick grinned, his chocolate brown eyes shimmering, similar to the way hers had done earlier.

The sun was quickly setting behind them, but both were perfectly content to stay where they were and talk the night away, so that's what they did. They talked most of the night, stole kisses the rest and by the next morning, both were exhausted but still completely in love with each other.

_"...Baby I'm your biggest fan..."_

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea what on earth possessed me to post this but it was just sitting on my laptop all lonely and well...yea I'm such a weirdo. Anyway, after a full day of listening to Nick Jonas, I now have the sudden desire to go kidnap him and keep him all to myself. Four years ago that would have seemed normal but when you're a high school graduate, it sounds a bit creepy. Yes, I still fangirl over him, what can I say? Anywho leave me some love, Dolls :) <strong>


End file.
